1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a start-up circuit and a power device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch mode power supplies (SMPS), such as a DC-DC converter, an AC-DC converter, or the like, using a high input voltage are used in extensive electronic equipment. In order to reduce power consumption of SMPS, a method for reducing power consumption in a start-up circuit is required. A start-up circuit supplies a source voltage for driving to electronic equipment at an initial stage of driving. The start-up circuit initially drives a current to allow a normal current to be supplied to electronic equipment by the driven current, thus operating the electronic equipment. However, when the start-up circuit continues to drive a current even during a normal operation, power consumption of the electronic equipment increases.